Fever
by Hirayuuki
Summary: After Vol. 7 Plan 8. All characters belong to Takanaga Hinako.
1. Chapter 1

Souichi was getting thinner by the day. If it wasn't for Matsuda-san, he wouldn't take notice about it at all. Not that he didn't like what Matsuda-san serves, he just didn't have the appetite to eat, not to mention that he's being sleep deprived mulling over some things. Today at school was the worst. He was alone in the laboratory looking at some progress reports and simultaneously looking at some ongoing experiments. He suddenly felt light-headed and the smell of some chemicals, which he often uses, made him suddenly more nauseous. He tried to gain composure but to no avail. His palms were ice cold and he's sweating a lot. His sight started to sway and becoming more and more unfocused before everything went blank.

'Senpai? Senpai, can you hear me?'

'hhmmm…' Souichi groaned, trying to dismiss the familiar voice, with the thought that he must be imagining things.

'Senpai, how are you feeling?'

'Morinaga?' Souichi muttered confusedly. His eyelids felt heavy but he managed to open it. He blinked and the ceiling definitely was not familiar. He saw Morinaga and that stupid worried look face.

_Something must be up._ He thought and placed his right hand to his temples where it hurt a little.

'Where am I?' He asked, trying to make sense of his surroundings. 'And what are you doing here?'

'You're in the hospital, Senpai.' Morinaga started. 'You fainted a while back in the laboratory and I was the one who saw you. I was so scared when I saw you lying there. You were not responding, so I immediately took you to the hospital.'

Souichi frowned, recalling bits by bits of what happened. The tall guy was about to say something when he was interrupted by the doctor with a nurse who came in the room.

'So you're finally awake, hmmm. So how are you feeling?' the doctor asked Souichi.

'I still feel a bit nauseous but I'm better' Souichi replied.

The doctor went to look on the record he's holding.

'So you passed out due to stress and exhaustion.' The doctor said his eyes still on the medical report. 'It's nothing serious and you can go home today if you want to but you should take a good care of yourself a lot better, Tatsumi-san. Your physical exam showed that you're a bit anemic and under weighed, so I'm thinking that you don't have much sleep and you miss your meals.'

Morinaga was surprised to hear that and looked at the Souichi who was definitely avoiding his gaze.

'I would write a prescription for some vitamins and supplement. You have to rest well. Go to bed and try to have a good night sleep and eat healthy foods. Even if you don't have an appetite to eat, push yourself to do so. Don't over exert yourself and try not to think too much, ok?'

Souichi nodded.

After the doctors had left, they were assisted by the nurse as to where they can pay. Morinaga went ahead to the registrar while Souichi called Kanako and told her not to worry. They met in the lobby. Morinaga saw Souichi first and he called to him, he realized Souichi wasn't looking at him.

'Uhm… Senpai I'm done with the payment, we can go now if you're done talking to Kanako-chan.'

Souichi was still trying not to look at him.

'Y- Yeah… t- thanks.'

On their way out, Souichi paused for while, suggesting to Morinaga that he's taking a different route.

'Huh? What are you still doing standing there, Senpai?'

'Uhm, well I'm taking this way to Matsuda-san's house. So thanks again-' he was cut-off by Morinaga who suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the other direction.

'What are you saying Senpai?' The taller man replied. 'You're staying at our house tonight since I can take better take care of you. If you went back to Matsuda-san's house you won't let them take care of you and you would deny that you're not ok. So you're going to our house and that's final.' Morinaga said.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had turned in a much unexpected way for Morinaga. First, he still hadn't been able to sort his feelings from what happened a few nights ago when he and his Senpai argued. Actually, he had firmly decided to separate from his Senpai and he'd take it from there. After all, things have worked out between him and Masaki so perhaps things might just work out this time as well. But everything he had decided has gone awry after hearing those things from the store owner. He couldn't believe that his Senpai did actually look for him and that was actually worried. Once again, he became confused and couldn't come up with a solution. He wasn't able to sleep through the night thinking through things and decided that maybe he could find answers if he go and meet his Senpai at school.

He still had one class to attend to that morning but he skipped and went straight to the lab where Souichi would be. He was not entirely in the mood for class and all he wanted to do was see his Senpai. Even though he was the one who asked for some space, he can't help but long for the person he loves the most.

_How many weeks has it been? _Morinaga thought as he nervously walked down the aisle going to the lab.

He really wanted to see him but to be honest he was more nervous than he could remember. He was not entirely sure how to face his Senpai and how he was going to approach him. He was feeling anxious and unsure on what kind of reaction he would receive. Would he get a punch? A flying kick? Or Souichi would just ignore him and pretend like he wasn't there?

He felt restless.

_Oh God, how I miss Senpai… Will it really be this hard to be away from him? _He thought.

_I really can't remember how I managed living alone, away from Senpai. _

Morinaga contemplated on how fulfilling and happy living with Souichi was. Even though the older guy was often times tyrannical both in their house and at school, he was happy and every tantrums Souichi had was all worth it. Being with him was all worth it. And if he sticks to his decision of parting ways for real, would he really be able to forget?

_Well, I did somehow manage with Masaki-san… but… but we never really did stay under one roof so this time it could be harder._ Morinaga sighed with the idea.

_Shit! Now I want to see him more. _

As nervous as he was he marched still to the lab. The urge to see Senpai was so strong that Morinaga felt nothing else matters. He had to see him now.

For a minute, he stopped in front of the laboratory and gave a big sigh. He pulled the door handle down and peeked.

'Uhm..Senpai?' Morinaga was now shaking from fear. He expected that there might be some things flying his way but there was no response.

He opened the door fully and he saw no Senpai. He wondered where Souichi could have been. He was sure Souichi doesn't have a class that morning and it's not really like Senpai to skip and leave his experiments.

_Thump. Why am I suddenly nervous? _

_Thump… Thump.. . _Faster and faster he felt his heart race.

Lying on the ground unconscious was none other than Souichi.

Morinaga went pale.


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been a while since I've been here,_ Souchi thought after closing the door behind him. He recalled that the last time he and Morinaga were both present inside their house was when they argued about Masaki.

_Wait no that was wrong, erase that, what we've really fought about was about the job offer that Morinaga kept from me_, he corrected. He suddenly felt awkward with the idea and now he has to spend his time recuperating with Morinaga taking care of him.

'Senpai... are you okay, Senpai?' Morinaga questioned when he saw that Souichi was still glued in front of the door.

'huh?' Souichi was brought back to reality from thinking about other things.

'I mean, why are you still standing there, Senpai? Are you not feeling good again?' Morinaga asked.

'I'm okay, alright! You think too much, you idiot!' Souichi growled as he took off one of his shoes then the other.

He went straight to the kitchen counter and thought of fixing himself some drink. He was about to open a fresh pack of coffee when he felt Morinaga loom behind him, almost as if he was about to embrace him. He felt this familiar body behind his back as the taller guy's hands brushed through his arms and stopped him from opening the plastic that he's holding.

'…!' He felt his heart skipped.

'Senpai, why don't you let me do that and you go over to the sofa and just rest? You're still not feeling ok aren't you?' Morinaga said almost whispering.

'I.. I.. I'm okay you idiot!' Souichi blushed. He then suddenly shifted his neck to give Morinaga a death glare and the sudden movement of his head made him dizzy which made him lose his balance inside Morinaga's arms.

'See, you're still not okay! Don't move around like that again or you'll feel nauseous, Senpai.' Morinaga's other hand was now on Senpai's hip. Souichi felt that now he's really furiously blushing.

'Le…let go of me you idiot!' Souichi said while struggling from Morinaga's arms.

'Bu..but Senpai!" Morinaga tried to reason.

'I get it, I'll go have a seat okay…Now, let me go.' Souichi thought that it was not a good idea to argue with Morinaga. He was sick and he can't punch him if he tried to do something weird. He sat on the sofa.

After a few minutes, Morinaga placed the coffee on top of the table in front of the sofa where Souichi was sitting. 'Here's your coffee, Senpai.' He said.

'Uhmm.. Thanks..'

'Uhm, Senpai I'm gonna go out for a bit to buy some ingredients so I can cook your favorite food.' Morinaga said and he stood up and went to the door.

'Huh! Wait, you don't have to go, just cook me whatever is available.' Souichi protested.

'But I haven't had anything here, Senpai... Not since you decided to stay at Matsuda-san's house.' Morinaga gave a faint smile.

'Are you gonna be ok for a little while? I won't take too long, Senpai, I promise.' Morinaga said as he put on his shoes.

'Do..don't treat me like a kid you idiot!' Souichi said in a low voice but loud enough for Morinaga to hear. Morinaga chuckled.

Souichi was wondering why there wasn't anything to cook at their place. Usually, there would be stock of ingredients for Morinaga to use. He stood up from the sofa and wondered at the room aimlessly.

He walked into the kitchen and it smelled of coffee. He opened the ref. and saw a liter of water, few cans of beer and few things, but nothing that can make a decent food. He opened the door to his room and he saw that his bed was fixed and his things organized.

_Morinaga must have cleaned my room. _Souichi thought.

For some strange reason, there was an urge to check on Morinaga's room as well.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Souichi lowered the handle to Morinaga's room.

To his surprise he saw Morinaga's room unorganized, contrary to his. Books were not on the bookstand, some were already stashed on a big box, some clothes were still on the bed, but some were placed on a bag. Souichi got disoriented. He didn't know what to think.

_Is he…Is he leaving again? _Souichi 's voice trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

Souichi was rendered utterly confused and conscious from what he saw.

_Could he really be planning to run away from me? _He thought.

His knees felt that they were about to give way so pulled himself together until he sat back to the sofa.

_I think I needed to think away from you, Senpai. _Those memories came flashing through Souichi's mind.

The thought squeezed Souichi's heart. As to why the thing disturbed him was beyond his thinking.

Since Morinaga had mentioned wanting to be away from him, coming from someone who constantly tells him that he loves him, then perhaps it is indeed serious. Perhaps Morinaga was a lot more hurt than what he thinks.

He felt a stabbed on his heart.

He admits that he didn't want to make Morinaga feel bad. Like when Morinaga got emotional when his father accepted his brother and that stupid Kurogawa. He doesn't want to see that again.

_But that wasn't the case wasn't it? _His minds trailed off. _And to make matters worse, am I not the one that was hurting Morinaga now? _

That was a huge slap in the face.

He felt guilty knowing that Morinaga might be hurting staying with him right now.

_But he brought me here, didn't he? _Souichi tried to convince himself of the possibility that things might be okay but the idea doesn't register. He knew Morinaga too well and he knew that Morinaga doesn't really feel this way right now.

_Staying here is a bad idea after all. If he is hurting while I'm here then I should better go. _But apparently he can't muster his courage to tell Morinaga that he is leaving. On the other hand, he felt that for this time he really wanted to stay close. If he goes, then the possibility of patching things with Morinaga would be slimmer.

_Isn't he the one who asked me to live together in the first place? Why is this happening now? _Souichi thought.

He then heard a noise coming from the door.

'I'm home!' Morinaga just entered the door.

Souichi looked up to him and said in a low voice 'We..Welcome home!' then he shifted his gaze.

Morinaga smiled, took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. He placed the plastic bag he was holding and went to the kitchen and prepared some pans and utensils. Souichi's eyes on his back.

'Morinaga…' Souichi asked as the taller guy looked at him.

'I- I think it's a bad idea staying here after all.' Souichi said

'..!' Morinaga's eyes widened.

'huh? Waa… why are you saying that Senpai?' Morinaga asked.


	5. Chapter 5

'I- I think it's a bad idea staying here after all.' Souichi said

'..!' Morinaga's eyes widened.

'Huh? Wh- why are you saying that again Senpai?' Morinaga asked.

'I told you…' Morinaga shook his head. I'm not allowing you to go home, not in your state, Sen—'

'Will you stop treating me like I can't take care of myself!' Souichi shouted.

'…!'

'You're like this the last time as well! What do you take me for?' Souichi continued. He felt himself starting to heat up that he started shaking furiously that he had to hold his other arm. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes so he immediately shifted his face so that Morinaga wouldn't take notice.

Morinaga was rendered speechless with Souichi's outbreak. He just wanted to take good care of the older guy and just be there by his side.

_Did I just misunderstand him again? _Morinaga thought. _He went for me right?_

For the second time he felt ashamed for thinking that Souichi would have let him take care of him. Yes, Souichi would let him stay beside him but the question was until when?

_I'm becoming selfish again._ He thought.

He wanted the kind of future where he would be the one to support Souichi, where he could stay with him even outside the university. That's all he wanted. Again, he was lost for what words he could use to make Senpai understand.

'I… I just want to take good care of you, Senpai.' Morinaga started explaining. 'I just wanted to stay beside you.' Morinaga said with a weak voice as he averted his eyes from Souichi to the floor.

'The hell you wanted to stay!' Souichi replied.

'I saw your things were already packed!' as he pointed at Morinaga's room.

'What?' the voice sounded more like a mock.

'You're going back with Masaki now?' He snickered.

Morinaga was really surprised that Souichi knew what he planned and he was deeply hurt by the accusations.

_Does he really not trust me? _Morinaga thought. He wanted to cry but not in front of his Senpai.

Souichi saw how the words he just said hurt Morinaga and just wanted to take everything back.

_No! No! No! _He thought after seeing the expression Morinaga made. He did it again, hurting Morinaga.

_This isn't supposed to be like this. Why are we heading this kind of conversation? _ Souchi felt guilty and weak with the expression made by his Kouhai. The taller guy was on the verge of crying and that was the last thing he really wanted to see. He wanted to have a proper talk with Morinaga this time but his temper got the better off him.

_Pain._ Souichi felt a stabbed. He didn't expect this.

'No- I—I mean…' He found himself stuttering.

'I—I mean… are you running away from me again?' He said with a mild tone.

Morinaga was taken aback from the question his Senpai asked him. He wasn't able to answer immediately as he tried to calm himself first.

'Not exactly run away, Senpai' Morinaga wiped the tears on his eyes.

'I just thought... I just thought it's for the better…' he sighed.

'That is… if we live separately.' He continued.

'…!' Souichi was speechless.

'It's true. I have made up my mind…' Morinaga was looking for words.

' Actually until… until I've learned that you did search for me that night.' Morinaga said.

_Waaa! Why… you? _ Souichi's cheeks turned pink after hearing those words.

'I got confused after hearing that, Senpai.' Morinaga continued. 'That's why this morning I went straight to school to see you...Then… 'Morinaga sounded like he was about to collapse.

'Then I see you like that!' He said a bit forcefully.

'I was so scared when I saw you, Senpai!.' Morinaga looked at Souichi's face.

'I remembered that it was so hard to breathe.' The image of Souichi lying on the floor shook him to the core.

'The idea of being away from you…' Morinaga placed a hand on his forehead covering his eyes. Head now lowered. 'I realized that I was so scared to lose you, Senpai.' Morinaga said in a low voice but enough for Souichi to hear.

'So scared that I thought I'll go crazy.'

Souichi blushed from the sincere words his Kouhai just said.

'That's when I've realized that I can no longer part with you.'

'…?' Souichi didn't know how to react.

'Hahaha' Morinaga gave a weak laugh 'I'm so pathetic for having such a weak resolution.' Morinaga's face was still buried on his hand.

'I just learned you came after me and I threw away all my decisions.' Morinaga dropped his hand and moved towards the kitchen counter to look for support.

'But just as I thought, everything's just a bother to you, Senpai.' His back now at Souichi.

'Did I ever tell you that you're a bother?' Souichi's voice was flat and dry.

'..!' Morinaga stopped moving and faced Souichi once again.

'No!' Morinaga immediately replied.

' No.. but—but you wanted to go home now, Senpai.' The taller guy said as a matter of fact.

'Again! You're assuming things again!' Souichi's temper was once again rising.

'Well, who do you think selfishly asked me that he wanted to think through things away from me?' Souichi asked heatedly.

'Who do you think was the one who packed his things away and planned on running away from me?'

Souichi continued and couldn't stop from yelling.

'Who do you think was the reason that I was unable to sleep and haven't got the appetite to eat?' Souichi was shaking but he can't stop.

'Take responsibility you idiot!'

'…!' Morinaga's face was flushed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Whoaaa! _ Morinaga was slightly blushing from what his Senpai has said.

_Could it be—could it be that Senpai was reacting like that because he's not used to other people taking care of him? _Morinaga thought, thinking that his Senpa's father was always away from work which made Souichi the responsible one who doesn't rely on others.

_Maybe he'll warm up with me supporting him in due time. _

_Maybe I'm just really being impatient. _

_Maybe I still can stay beside him._

_Maybe there's still hope._

Those were all the things that suddenly Morinaga thought.

'No—no—I.. I…' Souichi was seriously stuttering and surprised with what he said.

'Do you know what you're saying, Senpai?' Morinaga said slowly almost like spelling each word as he step one foot forward then the other closing the gap between them.

'No.. I.. I mean' Souichi still can't find the words to say.

'I mean it's you… you're the one who asked to live together.. so..' Souichi was frantically trying to come up with something and ended up saying the first thing that came into his mind.

'Me too Senpai.. I can't seem to part with you anymore.' Morinaga said as he cupped Souichi's face with both hands and kissed Souichi's temple.

'…!' Souchi blushed but he can't push the taller guy away.

'No! I mean.. I mean..' Souichi struggled to reason out against Morinaga.

'Why did you follow me that night, Senpai?' Morinaga said in a low voice, almost flirting but demanding. His mouth almost touched Souichi's ear. Souichi blushed furiously with the act.

'You—how..how did you-' Souchi was really surprised and wondering how Morinaga managed to learn about that.

'Why did you follow me that night, Senpai?' Morinaga pressed as he looked deep into Souichi's eyes, still not letting Souichi's cheeks from his hands.

Souichi's pulse started to rise.

_Why did I follow him that night? _Souichi didn't know what to answer. He was caught off guard with the question thrown at him.

_Why did I follow him? _Souichi was also questioning himself.

_I could have waited for him to return.. but why?_

'I… I don't know..' Souichi gripped Morinaga's both hands and he felt like he was about to cry.

Morinaga was shocked to see his Senpai look like that. Morinaga thought that maybe his Senpai's feelings were similar to those who were caught lying and felt guilty about it in the end.

_This shouldn't be like this, I'm making Senpai feel like I'm the victim when I'm the one who lied._ Morinaga felt a pang of guilt.

_I guess I'm being too pushy again. _Morinaga thought as he saw his Senpai looking defeated. He resigned on knowing the truth why his Senpai followed him that night. He was just hoping that perhaps Souichi would say something like admitting that he was jealous over Masaki. He decided not to push the thought.

'I'm really sorry for doing something you really don't like, Senpai.' Morinaga sincerely said as he buried his head on Souichi's neck and wrapped his arms on the smaller guy's body.

'Do you hate me, Senpai?' Morinaga sounded like he was hurt with his own words. His head still on Souichi's neck and he embraced the smaller guy tighter.

Those words were dead serious that Souichi instinctively knew that it was not the time to be defiant. His face seemed to soften.

'No.' He replied after a long pause. It was short but firm.

_I don't hate him. Definitely not hate him. Why can't I hate him? _Souichi thought as he put his hands on Morinaga's back, answering the taller guy's embrace.

Morinaga never intended to cry but he felt all the frustrations he had for the last couple of weeks came rushing forth that he can no longer contain it.

Souichi felt Morinaga sob softly and quietly. He doesn't like that. He never did.

After a while, Souichi released himself to Morinaga's embrace and now he was the one looking deep into Morinaga's eyes. He cupped the taller guys face and gently wiped Morinaga's tears with back of his fingers. It's Souichi's gesture of saying that everything was ok now. That Morinaga shouldn't stop worrying about other things. Souichi's demeanor reminded Morinaga when he got emotional when his Senpai's father accepted Kurogawa.

Morinaga let Souichi do what other guy pleases. When the tears were dry, Morinaga held Souichi's one hand and let himself feel those soft hands with his lips. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. They haven't said anything the whole time and Morinaga wondered why was it like that. Usually, Souichi would go ballistic already. But he decided to keep those things to himself as he doesn't want to jinx everything.

Morinaga then shifted his head and looked again towards the eyes that were staring at him. Their hands still together pressed to his cheek. Their gazes were beginning to intensify, together with the silence that was still engulfing both of them.

Then Souichi, perhaps acting on instinct, traced Morinaga's cheek bone with his free hand, his eyes following the traces it left as if memorizing those. His hand found the taller guy's neck then gently to Morinaga's nape. His hand remained there and kneaded Morinaga's nape once. It felt hot on Souichi's hand. He then again shifted his gaze towards Morinaga's eyes; it was now more intense than ever.

Then Souichi pulled Morinaga through his nape and kissed the taller guy without warning.


End file.
